


Aftermath at the Not So Okay Corral

by OtherCat



Series: AndromedaGate [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Elizabeth Weir gets some intelligence on the newest refugee.





	

  
"What can you tell me about our guest?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Carson.  
  
Carson looked down at his folder for a moment before responding."Who ever he is, Mr. Harper has had a very hard life," Carson began. "Malnutrition from an early age, scars and greenstick fractures that could either indicate torture over a long period of time or frquent injury as a child and adult. Given the state of his immune system and the antibodies I've found in his bloodstream, it's amazing that he's managed to live this long."  
  
"What about the implant," Rodney interjected. "What were you able to find out?"   
  
Carson gave Rodney a brief, irritated look. "I'm gettin' to that, Rodney, or did you not want to know whether he's dying or not?"  
  
Rodney looked horrified in abstract. "He's not, is he? We don't have anything resembling a Rosetta Stone for the language on the black box, and we haven't figured out the engine, not that we wouldn't eventually of course--"  
  
"Rodney," Elizabeth said patiently. "Let Dr. Beckett continue."  
  
Rodney muttered something that was either a apology or a complaint. Carson chose to interpret it as the former, and smiled at Rodney before continuing. "As I mentioned, his immune system is very weak, though perhaps it would be better to say very _sensitive_. He's down with a virus that's the local equivalent influenza--which everyone has already come in contact with, so there's no worry of a out break. He's also suffering from dehydration, a secondary infection, and a concussion. That said, I'd like to keep him in the infirmary as long as possible." Carson rose, and passed out copies of the ultrasound pictures he'd had taken of Mr. Harper's neck, head, and chest. "These are pictures of the implant Rodney mentioned. For various reasons, I decided that it would be best to use ultrasound instead of the x-ray machines or a MRI. It's actually a fascinating piece of engineering, the way it's been integrated with his bones, muscles, and nervous system--" Carson launched into a description of everything they were looking at, interspersed with answering Rodney's questions.   
  
"So basically, he's a Borg," John said in summary.  
  
Rodney snorted. "Given his hair, I'd say that he was a cyberpunk, myself."  
  
Elizabeth looked as if she couldn't decide whether to be amused or exasperated at John and Rodney's comments. Instead of either, she turned to Teyla. "What else do we know about him?"  
  
Teyla looked thoughtful. "Sulan and his people speak very well of him. They were afraid of his "slipfighter" at first, but he seems to have won them over--one of the survivors, Pema, has asked after him. He attacked the Wraith directly and gave the remaining villagers a path of retreat. After helping them hide, he continued to fight the Wraith--though it might be better said that he distracted them." Teyla glanced at John, silently asking him to continue with the assessment.   
  
"We got to him just in time," John said. "It was kind of like the gunfight at the Not So Okay Corral. His back was too the wall, but he still had a lot of fight left. Given the way he was, it was amazing he was able to hit anything--but his shots never seemed to miss."  
  
"We were able to recover a few of the bullets," Rodney said. "And we took apart one of the guns. The bullets are something like tiny guided missles, and the gun itself doesn't use gunpowder. We're currently trying to identify the propellant and seeing if we can somehow reverse engineer it."  
  
"What about the staff weapon?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"It's vaguely like a Goa'uld staff weapon, but it's kind of an emu to the Goa'uld's ostrich--similar but not exact parallel, like Convergent weapon evolution. It gave a nasty shock to anyone who tried to activate it, so it's possible that it's keyed so only our visitor can use it."   
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Any idea of where he might have come from?"   
  
"The only way to find out is to ask him," John said, his comment echoed by the others at the table.


End file.
